Alices Story
by AwesomeTree
Summary: No one tells her story so here is my version of How Alice Grew up and How she became a vampire.Please Read And Review!


"Coming in a moment mother" I shouted as i packed the last of my Alice Brandon,and im 8 years and my Mother,Father and brother Allen,Are going to france for a are currently living in London,England and its 1923.I grabbed my suitcase full of clothes,which i didnt have much of but i had enough,they were not any special designer clothes,my family is not rich enough to afford really nice clothes,but we are not poor,This holiday was a gift from my fathers boss,they were really great friends!.I would love to have more clothes in the near future,I had a strange feeling i would.I also grabbed my small bag containing my toilitries,My two dolls and my also had my 'Dreams' Notebook,a notebook i would keep all my dreams in and it was nearly full,i knew that one day i wanted to be a clothes designer,or something to do with fashion Father had promised me that he would buy me a bigger better notebook so it would last me longer.I loved my father,my mother sometimes bossed me about too much and she would make me want to cry,but my father brought me up to be a strong girl,who wouldnt be brought down.I walked down the stairs and saw all my family waiting for ,who is 14 has been Making fun of me for the past few days,i didnt do anything on him,i never did.I guess you could say i was a goody two shoes."Alright,ready to go love?" my mother asked me,i nodded and jumped from the last step of the walked out to the waiting in the taxi i fell asleep,dreaming of the wonderful things i would see in the fashionible france...

Next Day

The Plane Was Quite Humerous.I found that when the plane wheels take off,your ears may pop.I didnt know what was happening but my father reasurred me that When he was 20 years old he went to america with a friend and the same thing happened,Wow so yours ears always pop when you take rest of the plane ride to france was uneventful,we stopped a few times,and the food was Delicious!I watched t.v but the news was on so i didnt play arrived in france and the taxi i had my face pressed up against the window,looking at all the Hotel was ok,But the staff could be nicer,they were looking at me like i had the head of a not that and Allen had got our own Beds,While Mother and father had to beds were quite comfartable ,but it was Mid-Summer so i was quite Breakfast we got these things called were Amazing,We also got loads of other Yummy food that im afraid i cannot are all going for a walk now but waiting for Allen to get back from the we were waiting,i looked at brochures for modeling company's,Hmmm...i slipped one into my pocket,the one that seemed most successfull and skipped along back to my Family where they stood waiting for my he came out,he said he found something on the floor,that he would show me later...I wonder what it was! The walk was Good,we saw the REAL Eiffel Tower! can you believe It? I simply cannot! My dad had fufilled his promise and my wish to buy me a was Magical,It had sparking stars all over it,It was Silver and gold.I loved it,And he also bought me a surprise,But he would show me when we got back to the got lunch first of all,We all got A bowl of Pasta carbonara.I loved it but ham isnt really my favourite thing to eat but i endured Sightseed for a while before deciding to return to our hotel to relax.I Banged into someone on my way there though,A man with Jet Black Eyes,and he stared at me like i was the turkey on christmas day! We are finally arriving back at the hotel,thank you lord,my feet were killing me.I sat beside the window to find the black eyed man staring at me , i gasped and closed the curtain,it began to rain and after 2 seconds of closing the curtain the black eyed man was no where in if he wanted to steal me?No my Allen wouldnt let that loved each other and defended each other,even though he made fun of me alot lately.I was so caught up in my thoughts that it startled me when my father appeared with a beautiful Dark Green velvet,and has a belt around the upper waist.I saw one of the children models wearing it on a brochure from the lobby.I Screamed and thanked my family for such a wonderful present,I had forgotten its my birthday in 5 days so they got me this dress before it was sold we went to dinner i felt like someone was watching me,Maybe the Black-Eyed man?I walked on,trying to ignore whatever or whoever was staring at My mother and father were ordering our food at the counter,Allen pulled a wallet out of his pocket."Where on earth did you get that Allen!" i whispered Pressed his finger at his lips to signal for me to Be quiet for now."I found it in the restroom,on the has 346 Pounds in english Must have lost it!" he saud had a massive grin on his face,I didnt."Allen its not yours,turn it in or i will!" i said pointing my finger at him."No way,i could buy alot of stuff with this!why do you always have to tell?" he slouched and crossed his arms."I DO NOT! that is someone else's and it does not belong to you allen,its stealing basically!" i said,anger birning inside of me,It would burst out if he insuleted me once more."Alice,I found it,that makes it OF.!" he said,And looked and looked away he can keep his money but when he gets in trouble i will be sure ot get a 'I told you so' in there."Ok Children,We are getting will be out in a moment ok dears?" My mother asked us,We both Nodded but our Funny father had ot say something "What has got your Panties in a twist?" he said chucking,we all laughed a Eating,It was Bedtime,But before i went to bed,something told me to look out the window,To search for the Black-Eyed man.I looked out but nothing,Just the darkness and Lights Glowing.I sighed and got into bed,Maybe tomorrow i may come across this stranger once for a strange reason,even though had no idea who he was or what he was capable of...I Kind of Wanted to see him again.

Next Day

Well what a lovely night i had.I dreamt about the Man,Him just staring at went out to a Fair,but i never saw him,UGHHHHH the more he is gone the more i want him is he and why is he messing with my head?The next few days passed quicly and tomorrow we would be going home,so today we went out fora special day because today is my birthday.I Dressed in my best dress,not my new green one,but my Black one.I let my Brown hair fall down my back.I had a great feeling that something Bad would happen today,Something Very Bad...I'll ignore it for all went for Lunch,and then we went to a saw a cartoon Film.I wasnt really paying attention,i didnt when the talking animals came on.I looked to my right,there sat my family,and to my left,sat the Black Eyed man,he was staring at me again.I smiled at him politely and looked away._oh dear god_ i thought,What did i just do?After the movie and a bit of walking,it was getting dark so we made our way ot the eiffel tower to go on top if it to look at the Past a Dark ally,A very strong and cold arm wrapped around me and another covered my mouth so i couldnt scream _WHATS HAPPENING?_ i thought,one thing came to mind...Black eyed i was right as i turned around to look into his deep eyes...

**Tell me What you think please?I want to know if i should continue this story,this is just one chapter and i really want to know how it went?Please review,Thanks for reading Bye! XD :)**


End file.
